Prostate cancer incidence and mortality rates in African-American men are highest in the world compared to the general population. The Center of Cancer Research and Therapeutic Development (CCRTD) uses a broad approach of examining the many factors that cause this health disparity. CCRTD is dedicated to the expansion of its educational and community based-participatory research agenda in the African-American community to build awareness about the prevalence and prevention of prostate cancer, as well as the benefits of early detection. We are proposing continued support to develop and initiate programs in our Community Outreach/Education Core, which will provide information on prostate cancer prevention, screening and treatment, with an emphasis on racial and ethnic disparities. CCRTD has planned, implemented and sponsored several outreach initiative aimed at educating African-American men in the metropolitan Atlanta area promoting prostate cancer awareness and annual testing for prostate cancer through health fairs, town hall meetings, seminars, and media outlets. The Core has drawn support from community partners which, include: Division of Communication Arts, Department of Athletics, Midtown Urology Educational Foundation, The Prostate Net and Second Opinion Society. Collaborations will continue and serve as a catalyst for providing unique advantages for community outreach and educational programs developed by CCRTD. The Core intends to expand the community outreach capacity, such that cancer information is relevantly disseminated to diverse communities. In addition, CCRTD will develop instruments and statistical tools to measure activity outcomes. The specific aims of CCRTD are: 1) To foster, conduct, and apply results of culturally relevant and appropriate community-based participatory research. 2) To increase the evidence-based community education and outreach that will help strengthen awareness for prevention, early detection and treatment of prostate cancer, which disproportionately affects African- American communities. 3) To expand and maintain media outlets for purposes of providing prostate cancer related educational information to the African-American community.